kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinji Kido/World of If
was , who was possessed by Dark Shinji and turned into . History World of If The remaining Riders are Ryuki, Knight, Tiger, Ouja and Odin. After Shinji becomes Ryuga, Tiger shows up and tries to challenge him only to be easily defeated by Ryuga in his Survive mode. Hideyuki Kagawa, as Alternative Zero shows up with an army of twelve Alternatives in order to destroy Ryuga. As they prepare to attack Ryuga, Yui Kanzaki shows up. Kagawa laughs; Yui is the source of all their troubles and if she dies everything will end. They attack her instead, but Ryuga, having his sanity returned shields her. He reverts to Shinji and dies. Forms *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. Special Attacks: *'Dragon Rider Kick': 300 t. Shinji can transform into Ryuki's default form using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Dragreder. He is now equipped with the Drag Visor on his left arm and possesses a variety of Advent Cards. In comparison to the other Riders, his parameters are balanced. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuki can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Dragreder's tail. His Strike Vent arms him with the , a gauntlet capable of shooting fireballs that is derived from Dragreder's head. With the Drag Claw, Ryuki can perform the attack with Dragreder, in which he and Dragreder each launch a fireball at the opponent. His Guard Vent equips him with the , two shields derived from segments of Dragreder's body that can be held by hand or mounted on Ryuki's shoulders. By using his Final Vent, Ryuki can execute his finisher, the , in which he jumps into the air with Dragreder flying behind him. Dragreder then breathes fire at Ryuki, propelling him into a flying kick that strikes the enemy. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition: World of If. - Ryuga= *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. Special Attacks: *'Dragon Rider Kick': 350 t. Kamen Rider Ryuga is a dark, Mirror World version of Ryuki. He is contracted to Dragblacker, a dark version of Ryuki's Dragreder. His Visor, the , is equipped on his left arm. Once Dark Shinji possessed Shinji's body, while Shinji returned to normal in this form. Like Ryuki, Ryuga's parameters are balanced. However, they are heightened to the point where Ryuga is the strongest out of all of the 13 Riders, with the exception of those using a Survive Advent Card. Unlike the original, through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuga can arm himself with double , twin swords derived from Dragreder's tail and Dragblacker's tail. His Dragblacker also evolved into a two-head dragon, one the origin while the other head is from Dragreder. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition: World of If. - Survive= Ryuga Survive Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 193 cm. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 17.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 27.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. Special Attacks: *'Dragon Fire Storm': 500 t. is Ryuga's final form. Like Ryuki, transforming into Survive Form also transforms the Black Drag Visor into a black Drag-Visor Zwei. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition: World of If. }} }} Contract Monster Equipment Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Drag Visor - Ryuki's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards *Black Drag Visor - Ryuga's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Footnotes See also Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Deceased Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders